A Different Kiss
by Charlie.aus
Summary: This is an altered continuation of ‘collateral damage’. Sometimes a kiss between friends is a promise to a hopefully future but then sometimes a kiss can mean something different. What is a different kind of kiss? Sam/Cam. First SG-1 story


I don't own SG-1; wished I did but I don't. So please don't sue, it will cost you more in legal fees compared to what you can get from me :-D

Please read and review – even to say that it has been read. Also all mistakes are my own. ENJOY :-D

A different kiss

Cam collapsed to the family in agony. The memories felt so real, he believed them, he trusted them – somewhere inside of himself he thought that he was capable of those actions – taking an innocent life. He could feel someone run to his side. But he didn't care, the pain was too much.

Sam ungracefully collided with Cam's body. She held him close to her, never thinking about protocol – to hell with them. Her teammate… her friend was hurting over something he couldn't control. She continued to hold Cam as she whispered truthful words to him. Sam knew exactly where Cam's mind was going to. It was transporting him back to the day that he saw his aunt stab her husband. He had witnessed it all; a small child had laid next his uncle covered in blood pleading for him to wake up. He never did and Cam never forgot.

And that was precisely where he was trapped. In a memory that was his own but desired not to be. If his aunt had done that someone she loved couldn't he to do that to someone he didn't know? Cam started to shake uncontrollably –shock finally settling in. Eventually he noticed the additional jacket draped over his shoulders and the calming words whispered into his ear. Slowly Cam turned to see Sam's tear streaked face.

They had known each other since their childhood – they were the best of friends. Sam had been the one that ran into his room and held him when the memories became too much. Cam had been the one who had laid next Sam in the pouring rain at her mothers' grave when the pain became too much. They had always been there for each other –through thick and thin - never letting the other go. Why would this time be any different?

Sam knew not to take Cam's attention for granted. She held him close and lowered her lips to his. She knew that he needed to be reminded that they both were alive – that she was still here for him. It had always been that way, a kiss was a signal of hope that a future would come.

A flicker of peace made its presence known in Cam's eyes as Sam pulled her lips away. He was still in there, damaged and frightened but still there none the less. And he knew what he needed to do because it wasn't just him that had suffered from the memory alterations. Sam had been there the whole time; she was his support – the reason to continue. A small smile played on Cam's lips as he effortlessly closed the gap between Sam and himself. Their lips met with passion and reason. This time it was more than a promised future, it was more than a just a reminder that they were there. This kiss meant that no matter what he wasn't leaving her; that he loved her; that he was fighting for her – it meant that Sam wasn't only going to lay with him when he screaming for mercy but also when he was smiling; that she loved him and that she was fighting for him.

Cam cautiously began to stand up again when he noticed the rest of SG-1. They had no idea how long they had stayed in each others arms. Sam stood behind him with a hidden smile at her teammates and friends, while, Cam was preparing himself for another fight. Hand in hand the two walked towards their friends. When were finally meters away Daniel reached out and hugged Sam while Teal'c simply bowed to Cam. It was all they needed to do to let the old friends know that they understood.

The united team of four friends made their way back home. To world not too different to the one they were on now. However, their home was home. Cam understood that home had all of its own darkness and tainted memories but it had a few important differences. It had all of his hopes, dreams and futures – one of which stood next to him holding his trembling hand.


End file.
